


Laughing With...

by cupidsbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fanvids, Fast cuts, Flashes, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: God can be so hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> Dogsled, I hope you like this. I’ve jumped off from your prompt of “I would love to see a Destiel fic written from Chuck's perspective,” but for a vid. :)

  


This year's DeanCas Xmas entry isn't at all what I thought I'd be making when I signed up. But as soon as I saw the prompt for a story from God's perspective, I knew it was the one. :)  
  
I really loved making this. Everything from finding the music to working with so many episodes was a pleasure. While I've made other vids that were more technically demanding, like the race-car AU, this is one of my most ambitious. The sheer number of episodes I was working with made the project a lot of work -- I actually thought I'd need more than I ended up using, and did all the prep work on them, as is so often the case when making vids. I really love the scope of the finished vid, so it was definitely worth it.

  
**Title:** [Laughing With...](http://cupidsbow.dreamwidth.org/424470.html) by cupidsbow  
**Visual Source:** Supernatural  
**Music:** “Laughing With” by Regina Spektor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Violence, fast cuts, flashing lights  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 3 to 11  
**For:** Dogsled, I hope you like this. I’ve jumped off from your prompt of “I would love to see a Destiel fic written from Chuck's perspective,” but for a vid. :)  
  
**Summary:** God can be so hilarious.  
  
  
**Download from Mediafire:** [SPN-LaughingWith-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ti3cxl32vuda46/SPN-LaughingWith-cupidsbow.rar) (57MB, MP4)  
**Stream:** [YouTube](https://youtu.be/I96yaDqYxBI)  


  
  
  
  


**Sources**

  * Music: Laughing With by Regina Spektor 
  * Supernatural: 3x16 No Rest for the Wicked; 4x01 Lazarus Rising; 4x06 Yellow Fever; 4x10 Heaven and Hell; 4x18 The Monster at the End of This Book; 4x22; 5x13 The Song Remains the Same; 6x20 The Man Who Would Be King; 7x01 Meet the New Boss; 8x01 We Need to Talk About Kevin; 8x02 What's Up, Tiger Mommy?; 8x07 A Little Slice of Kevin; 8x10 Torn and Frayed; 8x17 Goodbye Stranger; 8x23 Sacrifice; 10x16 Paint It Black; 10x17 Goodbye Stranger; 10x22 The Prisoner; 10x23 Brother's Keeper; 11x20 Don't Call Me Shurley; 11x23 Alpha and Omega
  * Stock footage **:** "moving clouds" Part 2 - [free green screen effects](https://youtu.be/AZf66mJJqms?list=PL0D75BFB0885E7F48) by BestGreenScreen; Turn Off TV_Screen - [Free Footage - Full HD 1080p](https://youtu.be/6hKIHF5cULg) by cinetrove



**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I'll update with download information and so on after reveal.


End file.
